The Freaks (Reboot)
Freaks, or mutants, have been all over the Universe. But seven of them are different. 25 years after the defeat of Diagon, there is a new law about freaks being criminals no matter what.They've all been kicked off of their homeworlds and were all sent to Incarecon where they first met each other. They escaped and started to fight off evil, anonymously. But when a security camera spots them the Rooters take notice into them. Now hunted like wild dogs the mutants have only one person they can trust. The one and only, the beauty and the brains, Gwen Tennyson, who is now 41 and a full Anodite. Characters The Mutant Gang * Igneous-An accidental mistake occurs during a risky surgery after his pod crashed causing his rocks to molten and crack into a blackish charcoal which is considered freakish and his family rejects him for it. * Bile-Born with a defect causing his fur to be thicker and darker in color with an extra finger on each hand and three claws on each hand as opposed to one. Appoplexian. * Bellicose-Born from inbreeding, her mental state is constantly unstable and she has natural hair while the others have wigs on. Tetramand. * Duplex-A Splixson with Multiple personality disorder causing her clones often to fight with one another. * Yelp-A Loboan who was involved in a crime mafia and was injured in the vocal box, causing him to be a mute and can't sonic screech. However, due to cybernetic enhancements, he can shout out electricity blasts. * Whiz-A Necrofriggian who was abducted and had his wings and legs removed. A transplant from a dead Kinercelean allows Whiz to run at super speeds but he is unable to fly. Allies * Chronic-A Chronosapien cadet who learns the Plumber's true motives and reports them to the team. * Gwen Tennyson-Rebels against the Plumber's segragation and terrorism. On the run constantly. * Slab-The son of Tetrax who is a mercenary but helps the Mutants escape Incarecon. Other Characters * Stick/Wick-Pyronite Siamese twins who was killed by Ben Tennyson. Antagonists * The Plumbers-Once wanted to advance the Universe with propsects of greatness, now wish to keep the purity of purebreds and regular people, biased toward humans. ** The Rooters-A special black ops team that stays out of public knowledge doing the dirty work for the Plumbers. * Ben Tennyson-A hero turned corrupt with power now attempts to lash his anger out to those who can't defend themselves, those who appear weak, the freaks. * Cia-An Arachnichimp who hates the people who tried to hurt her because she is a Freak. However, she often clashes with the Freaks because of their moral code not to kill. * Azmuth-After the death of his lover, Myaxx, he fell into a depression and an alchoholic. Brainwashed by Albedo, he is a mad scientist wishing to rid this universe of all those he feels inferior to himself. * Albedo-Plots out ways to control the universe for his own greedy motives to prove he is the most superior being out there. * Kevin Levin-After destroying/absorbing the Omnitrix, Kevin Levin attempts to regain his sanity but old wounds often return and the demons take over, causing him to go into a blind rage. Episodes Season 1 # Corruption of Power Twelve years ago, Ben Tennyson witnessed the brutal murder of his relatives, his girlfriend and his friends by a group of thugs who called themselves the Mutants. Now, he has a personal vendetta against all freaks. His poetic justice over time turned into a sense for a need to kill and a sense of power, leading him to corruption. Kevin forms a rebellion to stop him but sacrifices his sanitiy by destroying the Omnitrix from absorbing it. Meanwhile, Azmuth is teaching Myaxx but Albedo kills her and brainwashes Azmuth, turning him evil. Rook, as Magister of Earth, listens to Ben who, in his insane state, murders Rook and usurps him. # Secret Origins A group of mutants, all in hiding, explain their pasts to one another. Meanwhile, Ben has relapsed into sanity but continues his vendetta against mutants. Chronic volunteers to go on an excursion to kill a pair of Pyronite twins called Stick and Wick but murders the squad and allows the two to escape. Kevin hunts down Aggregor as they clash but Kevin easily wins. # The Vigilantes The group finds refugee in an old shack but discover the owner is Gwen Tennyson who is hiding from the Plumbers as well. She allies with them, saying she will telepathically communicate with them if need be. Ben questions Chronic about the squad's death. Ben says he will kill Chronic in 48 hours if he doesn't have Stick and Wick. Chronic discovers them in his ship and breaks down crying, slaugthering them and brings the corpse to Ben. Cia abandons the group. # We're Not Rude, We Have Manners The group suspects someone is watching them and it turns out to be a bounty hunter named Slab who needs their help. Albedo and Azmuth attack a small planet but are defeated, leading Albedo to abusing Azmuth and turns him into a slave, calling himself a Freak. Albedo amputates his arms and lower jaw so he can no longer speak. # I Know a Guy # Maliciousness # Mad Scientist # Black Ops # Warfare # Defenders of Justice # Pack of Wild Dogs # Hounded # Fear the Hunters